A Day in Life
by HyperBlossomXBrick
Summary: "No. It's just, you're really are something Caitlin, you really are something!" said Luffy grinning. Maybe these were the kinds of friends I've been waiting for. MORE DETAILS INSIDE! AU and characters will be slightly OOC. Eventual SanjixMe.
1. Episode 1

_I hope you all like this fic. This is going to be treated like an actual TV series. That doesn't mean I might update on the same day of every week. That means that this fic will have a theme song and an ending song. They will both be shortened versions (I will tell you when the two songs stop.) Also, the chapter will be labeled as episodes too. It is not yet known if there will be more than one season. I'm not getting ahead of myself, that's all. I am also going to be writing tie in stories to this series. I will let you know if it's not related to this story. The One Piece characters are going to be from the Funimation dub. In this fic, I befriend Luffy, Nami and Sanji. They got fired from their jobs of acting in One Piece. Eventually they become big shots in America by acting in fanimes and singing. We meet characters from other TV shows and cartoons. We also meet characters from other animes and there are going to be a few One Piece characters in the mix. Enjoy!_

Opening theme: Love and Joy. .com/watch?v=sR3HP03xWH0&list=LLHSiiRYXAvLs7PvaijhaGnQ&index=3&feature=plpp_video Watch from 0:22 to 1:38

Episode 1

An anime comic con. An anime comic con was where I was. I stared boredly at the scene in front of me. There were people who loved anime like their lives dressed as characters from anime shows, lined up for attractions the convention had to offer. I looked down at my clothes. I was cosplaying as Sailor Moon's original transformation costume. Out of all the anime shows I liked, Sailor Moon was my all time favorite.

I wish my life could be an anime. Nothing would be wrong; everything would be colorful and happy. I would also be completely and utterly perfect. It's like an ultimate rule that every anime character (with a few exceptions, I'll admit), should be completely perfect. Instead, I was stuck in this crap sack world, where I get bullied and feel no one cares for me (my parents and people who are friendly towards me a side) The worst part is...I'm imperfect, in every sense of the word.

"I hate this place." I muttered lowly under my breath.

"Great, that makes two of us."

"Luffy you idiot! Pipe down she'll hear us!"

"We're sitting next to her Nami-san, she would have heard and saw us regardless."

"What the...?" I looked to my left and saw three people sitting next to me in their own individual chairs. No not just any people, in fact, they weren't even people, or humans, for that matter! I couldn't believe it! It was freaking Monkey D. Luffy (or just Luffy), Nami and Sanji from One Piece!

"Aw crap!" they all chorused as soon as I made it clear that I had acknowledged them.

"Um...young lady...you see...er..." Sanji started awkwardly.

"THIS IS A DREAM!" Luffy exclaimed.

"A dream? Um..yeah! This is all in your head kid! Anime characters aren't real!" Nami said, trying to persuade me.

"You guys, are you guys the REAL ACTUAL characters Luffy, Nami and Sanji from One Piece?"

"NO DON'T! YOU'LL ATTRACT...!" Sanji started.

"Characters from One Piece?"

"Where? Over there?"

"Characters from One Piece? Awesome! I want their autograph!"

"The fans." they said, glaring at me.

"I'll handle this." Luffy said under his breath. Putting on a happy face, he laughed his usual laugh and said, "Stupid idiots! Anime characters aren't real! Right you guys?"

"That's right!" Nami and Sanji said in unison. grinning. Nami nudged me, implying she wanted me to say the same.

"Uh...yep! No anime characters here!" I said nervously.

"Awwwww!", everyone chorused as they walked away sadly.

"Well, now that that's over, YOU NEVER SAW US KID!" Luffy screamed as he, Nami and Sanji quickly ran away.

"Wait, don't go!" I tried to say, but they were already gone.

_Commercial Break!_

I knew I had to follow them. Not only was it my only chance to have an interesting life, but they seemed scared for some reason. I looked all over, but I still couldn't find them. It had also been an hour since I started the search. Where could they have gone? I decided to go to the parking lot for a break. When I got there, much to my joy, I managed to spot them near the entrance to the parking lot. I walked over, glad to see they couldn't see me yet.

"That...was terrifying!"

"What was your first clue idiot?"

"If I may ask a question, can I ask why it was necessary to run? She seemed like a nice girl."

"Don't be stupid like Luffy Sanji! You know what happened the last time we encountered humans!"

"Ugg, don't remind me Nami-san!"

"Um guys? You two might want to turn around." Luffy said nervously.

"Why?", they both said. When they turned around, they blanched and started to flee with Luffy.

"Wait, don't leave!" Before they could run I grabbed Sanji's arm and said quickly before he could flinch away, "I've watched a few of your episodes, I read a few manga chapters and I read fanfictions about you guys and the rest of your anime's cast all the time! I guess you can say I'm slowly learning how to be a One Piece fan!"

"Huh? You watch our anime?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Well not daily. I research episodes online, and if I find an episode that sounds interesting, I'll give it a watch. Also, I watch clips from the anime online too."

"Oh...well just in case this is a trap, who're you kid?" Luffy asked suspiciously.

"My name's Caitlin, Caitlin Augustine. I'm from the city we're in, Norfolk, Virginia." I said slowly, letting go of Sanji's arm.

"Okay, now let me ask you something Miss Caitlin, are you afraid of us?" Sanji asked.

"No."

"You don't think we're freaks?" Luffy asked.

"No!"

"You're not going to send us out to the authorities?" Nami asked.

"NO!."

"Are you going to fan smother us?" Luffy asked.

"Trust me!" I said gritting my teeth in a smile.

"...Okay you have convinced us. Glad that I made a new friend!" said Luffy grinning his usual grin.

"Thank god! Thank you for your kindness Miss Caitlin!" said Sanji, going heart eyes.

"I'm still not convinced. In case you didn't notice kid, we're Animations!" said Nami coldly.

"Is that what you call yourselves? Also, I did notice."

"Yes it is. According to you humans, being an Animation isn't exactly normal!"

"Oh I know that. Here's the thing though, I don't really care."

"EHH?" the three of them said, gaping at me.

"It's true, I've always wondered what would happen if anime characters were real, and now I know!"

The three of them looked at each other, then they looked back at me. Slowly, Luffy started to laugh and Sanji and Nami were smiling as if it was Christmas Day.

"Er...what's wrong? Did I say something funny?"

"No. It's just, you're really are something Caitlin, you really are something!" said Luffy grinning.

"You're amazing!" Sanji said warmly.

"We're just happy to have met a human who won't treat us like circus freaks!" said Nami, who was behaving more friendlier.

"THERE THEY ARE! LET'S GET THEIR AUTOGRAPHS!"

"Why are they talking to the girl who's dressed as Sailor Moon?"

"LET'S GET THEM!"

"OH DAMN, IT'S THE FANS!" Nami gasped.

"WE'RE SO SCREWED!" Sanji yelled.

"IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU, BUT WE GOTTA GO!" screamed Luffy. Without another word, they ran off to get away from the fan crown pursuing them. I watched in disbelief, also in sadness. It's too bad we couldn't talk more, I liked getting to talk to them.

"I hope we'll see each other again." I said sadly while walking away from the crowd of fans.

I looked at my phone, and was surprised to see it was 4pm.

"I better get to the place Mom said she would pick me up." I said to myself.

Ending song: Beautiful Day .com/watch?v=V4EkNZK-148&list=PLA4AD19655AC04183&index=6&feature=plpp_video Watch until 1:24

Disclaimer! I do not own One Piece!


	2. Episode 2

Opening Theme: Love and Joy _(same video as last episode and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_

Episode 2

"I couldn't sleep", was an underestimate. I couldn't even close my eyes at all. I couldn't stop thinking about my encounter with those guys.

"_Good thing it's Saturday morning, I have a lot to think about. I mean, WHO on earth is even going to BELIEVE any of this? _(_The annoying fan base that chased them away aside._)" I thought in my head. _"I told my mom and Josh, her boyfriend and my personal father figure. _(My mom and dad were getting a divorce and my mom and I were living at my grandmother's house for private reasons.) _They seemed like they believed me, but then again maybe they were trying to humor me. My grandmother, who was at that moment laughing at my story, told me I probably saw realistic holograms. It definitely wasn't a hologram. It wasn't even a realistic costume. THAT'S impossible to believe for a different reason entirely. They were walking animations, they even told me themselves! I also have a personal reason to believe they were more than holograms, even drawings, costumes and animations._ _Now that I think about it, when I grasped Sanji's arm to get them to stop trying to get away, I briefly felt his wrist under his suit coat. It was soft, like human skin, and not like drawing paper at all. I can only assume Nami and Luffy's skin is like that too. No matter what anyone, or even them, tries to tell me, they're human, no doubt about it, and I think about things WAY TOO much."_

I wondered what time it was. I looked to the alarm clock on my bedside table, 4:30am. Too early to get up and pace, even for me. I sighed and decided that I didn't want to listen to the TV's chatter anymore. First, getting up and turning on my bedroom light, and then turning off the TV, I decided to give the new Sailor Moon manga books I got for Christmas try.

When I sat down to read, I heard a knock at the door. I looked at my door in puzzlement, who could want to talk to me at this hour? After a moment, another knock, this time more brash and impatient, came at the door. Thinking it was probably my grandmother or my Uncle Chris (Yes, my UNCLE is living in this house too!), I decided to answer the door.

When I answered it, I nearly had a damn heart attack! If it wasn't for a hand silencing me and hurrying me and his friends into my room, my scream would have woken up the damn neighborhood! I heard myself scream into Luffy's hand before calming down enough to look into their faces.

"I need you to listen to us Caitlin." Luffy said in a hushed voice. "When I remove my hand, we need you to whisper in a quiet voice and let us explain why we're here, ne?

I nodded my head quickly and he let go of me. I said in the quietest hysterical voice I could muster, "What the f-hell are you three doing in my damn f- house?" stopping myself whenever I was about to use "fuck".

"Well, after we got away from the mob, we tried to look for you but couldn't find you. Then we saw you and a woman drive off in a shitty looking car and Luffy decided to tail you." Sanji answered simply.

"SO YOU THREE STALKED ME?"

"SHH!"

"Sorry, but why did you three follow me?"

"Well we weren't done talking to you yet, we still had questions to ask you!" Luffy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Like Sanji said, it was Luffy's idea to follow your mom's car, not me and Sanji's." Nami told me.

"Well, shouldn't you two be smart enough not to listen to him at times?"

"Well…to be honest…Luffy's actually the leader of team 'LuNaSa'…so that's why… and…aw you're absolutely right!"

"Wait a minute…team 'LuNaSa'? What's that?"

"Our team name. In any anime series, there are groups of characters made up of three main animations. Ours is 'LuNaSa'. Get it, **Lu**ffy, **Na**mi and **Sa**nji?"

"Okay, so the team name comes from the first two initials of your first names?"

"Yep."

"Is there any specific order the initials need to go in?"

"Yeah, order of introduction in the series. I appeared first, Nami second and Sanji third." Luffy answered.

"Oh okay, but shouldn't it be something like 'LuZoNa'?"

"LuZoNa'?" Luffy repeated confused, as he tried to think it out. Finally he said, "Oh! You mean **Lu**ffy, **Zo**ro and **Na**mi?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, well we thought that too…but I think it's based on skin color or something like that."

"…That's… er…kinda racist. Don't you think?"

"It IS kinda racist. Do you know what team that damn moss head is on? Team 'ZoUsRo', for him, **Us**opp and **Ro**bin-chan. Guess what? They all have dark skin!" Sanji ranted quietly.

"I see, thank you. Um…is it okay…if I change the subject now?" I asked awkwardly.

"Be our guest miss Caitlin."

"Well, why are you guys here, in America? Secondly, why are you three talking in your Funimation voices? I would have thought you would be talking in your Japanese ones, language and accent and all?"

"We have our Japanese voices and our two English ones, Funimation's and 4kids's. We talk in our Funimation voices because they're our best English voices. We don't particularly talk in our Japanese ones because that would cause confusion. We do let a phrase or a word slip out once in a while though! Why we don't use the 4kids voices…I think you already know the answer to that."

I winced visibly, "Yeah, I do." I felt myself cringe as I thought of their very, very, very horrible 4kids voices. "Oh yeah, you haven't answered why you three are in America yet!" I reminded them quickly.

"Yes well…it's the matter of the time skip. As you can see from our character sketches here…"

The three of them gave me their official character sketches. I was confused, why didn't they, or the sketches, look like they did during the time skip?

"Oda didn't exactly give us those new looks by changing these. He sketched all new models of us with those new character designs. Once he did that, well, Oda doesn't particularly need pre-time skip 'LuNaSa' does he? Or any other of the One Piece teams for that matter. We all lost our jobs and went our separate ways. We still keep in touch with everyone and we're still well-known and famous, but it's not…the same, you know? We went to the anime comic con to be reminded of our home that we left behind." he said slightly bitter.

_Commercial Break!_

I stared at them with sympathy. I understood why they seemed hurt and unhappy after telling me that. Oda was their creator, their GOD! Yet he had let them go, off into the world to fend for themselves. I could understand that Oda felt sad and hated to send them away, but to his creations, he was like a father to them. I knew that they must have felt broken, betrayed and angry.

"I'm sorry you three. He was like a dad to you guys wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was…I suppose. We're just fine now however miss Caitlin! Do you perhaps have any more questions?" Sanji asked with a smile.

"Well…why were you three so freaked out when you realized I had seen and followed you?"

"...Caitlin you don't understand. We can NEVER trust a human, not even our fans. The last time we ran into humans unknowingly, we were beat up, they said we were 'walking freak shows who don't deserve to live in this world.' When they were done, they...they...nearly..._molested us._ They would have succeeded, but team 'ZoUsRo' saved us. We actually owe them our life in our opinion." Luffy said, his eyes getting wider and his voice getting quieter as he told the story.

"...I'm so sorry, that must have been hard on you three. Did you guys ever recover?"

"For the most part, but if a human tries to touch...THOSE areas on our body, then we'll usually start panicking and try to fight them off of us." Nami said quietly.

"I remember when a doctor first tried to touch us after the incident, we screamed our heads off then started to punch him to death. Oda managed to stop us in time though." Sanji grimaced.

"Well, it's good that you guys are better. Don't worry, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you three.", I smiled. "Besides, I don't like being touched either, I'm mildly autistic, so that means that I'm not social and I don't like being in public. I also amuse myself at home by pacing to any kind of music on my laptop, acting and reading fan fiction. I can also draw too. I can do pretty inappropriate things in public, and I get defensive and violent at someone who may just be joking around. I do those kind of things because of my autism, I don't know that they're joking and that what I do is wrong. I don't make friends easily, it's because I'm not really interested in having friends, also because most of the kids think I'm a freak. I understand though, I am pretty freaky. Oh I'm sorry, I wondered off with my words again! Sorry, I must be boring you guys."

"No, we're glad you told us that, now we don't need to ask you to tell us about yourself. Caitlin, we think we're going to stay with you for a while!" Luffy said grinning.

"WHAT?" Nami, Sanji and me exclaimed.

"SHH!"

"Luffy, we can't stay here, we would be imposing on Caitlin and her family!" Nami chastised angrily.

"She hasn't even said that she's wants us to stay!" Sanji said harshly.

"Well...why do you want to live with me Luffy? What's wrong with your house?"

"We don't have one, not unless you count on top of a random building as one."

"Well, you guys really should get up of your asses and find a job and get a house, but then again I just can't leave you guys out to dry. I would say yes, but my family might not want to pay for your expenses because we can't afford it."

"We can pay for our own food, and if you want, we can pay rent too. So don't worry about money troubles miss Caitlin, but do you want us to live here Caitlin? We don't have to if you don't want us to." Sanji assured me gently.

"Well I don't mind, if I tell my family what you just told me you three could stay, but where will you three sleep? There isn't enough room on the couch downstairs and my bed is too small as you can obviously see."

"We can sleep on the floor Caitlin, no need to worry!" Luffy said, happy that he and his friends could stay after all.

"You guys can't sleep on the floor! It's not comfortable, right Nami, Sanji?" I asked turning to receive their agreement.

"Don't worry, see this bag?" Nami said holding up a large, black bag. "Look at what we have!"

She opened up the bag to reveal, three sleeping bags, a sketchbook, ALL of the One Piece manga books and a portable stove.

"WOW! You guys have everything!"

"Yup, we'll talk more tomorrow, I'm starting to get sleepy." Luffy said yawning.

"Good night everyone!" Nami said smiling.

I smiled, maybe these were the kinds of friend I have been waiting for. I lied down and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't fall asleep, I was too excited and happy.

"Aren't you tired Junko-chan?"

I looked to see Sanji looking at me from the floor.

"Um...are you talking to me?"

"Yes, are you tired Junko?"

"I...guess I'm not. It's been a long and exciting day you know?"

"True, thank you for letting us stay here."

"No problem. Sanji, are we...friends...now?"

"Of course we are! You don't think we're freaks, and someone who doesn't think we're freaks is a friend of ours!"

"I'm autistic though, I wouldn't really be good company. I think you three would be happier if you went somewhere else Sanji."

"That's not true."

"What?"

"Even though you're autistic, you were still nice to us, and you gave us a place to stay and didn't call us freaks or smother us to death. I think you're the only human American that we like Junko-chan."

"Thank you, you're amazing. Sanji, why are you calling me Junko-chan?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop, just why?"

"Well, it's my personal nick-name for you. 'Junko' means 'Pure Child', and that's what you are Caitlin. You're a pure child." he said, smiling sweetly.

I hoped he didn't see my blush. "Thank you Sanji, that's...very nice of you."

"You're welcome, Junko-chan. Goodnight, do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

Now he was being ridiculous! "No, thanks, but no Sanji." I said glaring slightly. "Goodnight."

I may have imagined it, but as I was drifting off to sleep, I could hear a familiar male voice singing The Everly Brothers' song, 'All I Have To Do Is Dream.'

Ending Song: Beautiful Day _(same video as last episode and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_


	3. Episode 3

_All the episodes from this point will be in the point of view third person omniscient!_

Opening Theme: Love and Joy _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_

Episode 3

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored!"

"Luffy! Shut the hell up!"

"BUT I'M BORED!"

"All of you be quiet! I'm trying to study!"

Caitlin and her new found friends had just woken up from their near restless slumber. Caitlin decided to do some of her weekend homework while team 'LuNaSa' decided to read some of their manga while they waited. As you could see, Luffy was getting bored.

"Junko," Luffy started, calling his new friend by the nickname Sanji had given her, "I'm bored! I want to do something!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I still have one more subject of homework I have to do!"

"Luffy, Junko is different from us. Unlike you and me she actually has a life outside fun and games! She has school, a family and her own personal business she needs to take care of!" Nami scolded.

"Are you almost done with your last subject Junko-chan?" Sanji asked politely.

"Yeah I'm finished, so Luffy, what, dear I ask, do you want to do?"

On that note, however, Caitlin's bedroom door opened. 'LuNaSa' were paralyzed with shock and Caitlin was sitting at her desk, wondering who it could be. It turned out to be her friend Rachel Matthews from Oklahoma! She was visiting Caitlin's home for a while.

Happy to see that her friend was awake, she said excitedly, "Good morning Caitlin! How are you…" she trailed off after seeing 'LuNaSa'. Rachel knew them from fan fiction, episode clips and from her friend and was surprised to see them in real life. She exclaimed, "OH MY GOD! IT'S LUFFY-SAN, NAMI-SAN AND SANJI-SAN!"

"SHH!"

"Rachel! Keep it down or you'll wake up the whole entire neighborhood! Anyway, I would like you to meet Luffy, Nami and Sanji, or team 'LuNaSa'. Rachel, 'LuNaSa'; 'LuNaSa', Rachel."

"Hi!"

"Uh…it's nice to meet you?"

"It's a pleasure Miss Rachel."

Rachel, being the usual hyper and curious girl that she is, decided to pull on Luffy's cheek. She had wanted to see if he could stretch like he could in One Piece. Luffy's eyes went wide, Sanji and Nami gaped at her and Caitlin was freaking out telling her not to do that.

"Um…I can only stretch like that when I play the character 'Luffy' in One Piece. I'm an actor, not the real deal."

"Oh, sorry." she said letting go of Luffy's cheek.

"So Rachel…how long have you and Junko known each other?" Nami asked.

"Almost a year now I guess? Who's Junko, don't you mean Caitlin?"

"That's the nick name they gave me Rachel, that's all."

"Oh, hey are they living here? ARE THEY? ARE THEY?"

"Yes we are living here with Junko." Luffy said.

"Lucky lucky you Caitlin!" Rachel said beaming like the sun.

"Yeah I know. They said they would pay for their own food…"

"…and we would pay rent Junko-chan!"

"You don't need to pay rent Sanji! Also, they have everything they need to live here. You should see what they have in that black bag over there."

"No thanks. Sanji might have some perverted things in there." Rachel said winking.

"I DO NOT!"

"Well Sanji there was that one time you put…"

"SHUT UP LUFFY YOU INFANT!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Sorry Nami…"

"Well anyway, Sanji are you a good cook when not acting in One Piece?"

"I don't mean to brag Miss Rachel, but I did go to culinary school in Japan to make me being a chef in One Piece look more realistic."

"COOL! Be right back, I'm going to get some soda from the kitchen!"

"Rachel, it's too early to drink soda. Have some chocolate milk, but don't use too much chocolate syrup!" Caitlin said patronized.

"Fine whatever; do you guys want some chocolate milk?"

"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Luffy shouted.

"Well then come on Luffy!"

"I'll take some too, but I don't want to use up your syrup Junko-chan." Sanji said turning to Caitlin.

"You know what? I don't really mind, we have three bottles of it anyway. As for the milk, it's more expensive so go easy on that instead will you?"

"Okay, thank you Junko-chan!"

"CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"We heard you Luffy!"

"Oi guys wait up!

"Hey Sanji you have really long legs, why should we wait for you?"

"That's a very good question Rachel and I have an answer. It's because you two are crowding the stairs! I can't go any faster than this!"

"Oh yeah, then here you go crowded one!" Rachel said getting behind Sanji and giving him a push.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sanji yelped as he fell down the stairs after losing his footing.

Rachel fell down the stairs too. When they both got to the bottom, Rachel saw that she had _landed, _on poor Sanji.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"I'm down here."

Blushing immensely, Rachel helped him up. "Sorry, are you okay?"

Growling, Sanji got up and said, "I'm fine. Let's just make some chocolate milk okay?"

"What's going on down there?" Nami and Caitlin shouted from upstairs.

"Nothing's wrong!" Rachel said as she grabbed Sanji's tie. Muttering in a quiet angry voice, she said, "You say a word about this and I'll make sure you don't have your hands anymore!"

"Got it." Sanji said gulping.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK!"

"WE HEARD YOU LUFFY!"

_Commercial Break!_

In the kitchen, Rachel was getting out the milk, Sanji was getting the chocolate syrup and Luffy was getting out the glasses.

"CHOCOLATE MILK YOSHIDA!"

"Luffy, you're going to drop the damn glasses!" Sanji shouted. The glasses did fall from Luffy's slippery hands, but Sanji managed to catch all three of them, whilst holding the chocolate syrup all the while.

"Cool, so you can do things like that when you're not acting!" Rachel said amazed.

"Yes I can. It's takes a lot of practice though. The first time I tried to do this, I dropped every single glass!" Sanji said pouring the syrup and the milk in the glasses.

"I find that hard to believe." said Rachel taking out a spoon and stirring the milk.

"Nami and me don't! You should have seen the floor! It was like it was made out of broken glass!" Luffy said laughing.

"Well that's pretty funny. I'll be upstairs bye!" Rachel replied, taking her chocolate milk glass.

Meanwhile, Nami and Caitlin were drawling little anime doodles while talking amongst themselves.

"They've been gone for a long time. Don't you think so Nami?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Junko. They're probably fine!"

"Hi guys, what's going on?"

"Hi Rachel, where're my other team mates, hm?"

"Still downstairs I think Nami."

"Hey Rachel, you don't think Sanji or Luffy might wake up Brandy or my family, or even Beda do you?"

"Hopefully they won't Caitlin."

"Who are you two talking about?" Nami asked confused.

"We're talking about my grandmother's dog Brandy, my uncle's cat Beda, and the rest of the people who live here. They're my mom, her boyfriend Joshua Vickers, my uncle Chris and my grandma." Caitlin answered.

"Oh…are they nice?" she asked nervously.

"Of course they are. They might get on your nerves once in awhile, especially the dog and cat, but they're very nice Nami."

"We're back!" Luffy announced as he walked into the room.

"Junko-chan, I think me and Luffy woke up a dog." Sanji said nervously.

"You did WHAT?"

"We're sorry Junko-chan!"

"This is horrible, what are we going to do?"

"What's the big deal? It's just a dog." Luffy said not understanding what was wrong.

"YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS! NOW THE WHOLE HOUSE IS GOING TO WAKE UP AND SEE US!" Nami said furiously.

"WHAT?" Luffy and Sanji both yelped in unison. They went over to Nami and started to twitch in fear along with her.

"Don't worry you guys they won't hurt you!" Rachel said reassuringly.

"Rachel can you go downstairs and tell them about these guys before they see them?"

"I'm already on it Caitlin!" Rachel said as she walked out the door.

"Junko…what if they don't like us?" Luffy whimpered.

"Don't worry, you three will be fine."

"NO WE WON'T! They might call us freaks, or worse!" Nami said viciously.

"What could be worse?" Luffy exclaimed fearfully.

"They could molest us!" Sanji said rocking back and forth on his butt.

"THEY'RE GOING TO MOLEST US?" Luffy screamed.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO MOLEST YOU GUYS! It's going to be…"

"CAITLIN! COME DOWN HERE!" Caitlin's mom called from downstairs.

"I have to go when I call you guys, come down the stairs, okay?"

"Okay Junko-chan." Sanji said with wide nervous eyes.

"I'm coming mom!" Caitlin called as she walked down.

"Caitlin, why's Rachel talking about Luffy Nami and Sanji living here?" Her mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what's this about them paying for their food?" Josh asked suspiciously.

"What's going on here Caitlin?" Caitlin's grandmother asked concerned.

"I can explain everything. Guys, they're ready to see you, please come down!"

"Luffy, that was our cue let's go!"

"No way Nami, I'm too scared!"

"You think you're the only one that's scared you idiot? Let's go!"

"Sanji's right Luffy you damn moron! Come on!"

"NO!"

"Luffy, go down those stairs or we're pushing you off!"

"WOULD YOU THREE COME DOWN?"

"We're coming Junko-chan!"

"Let's go Luffy you…AHH!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

The three of them had lost their footing on top of the stairs and were falling down! Caitlin and Rachel watched with mortified eyes as they came screaming down the stairs. Caitlin's family looked with wide eyes at the three non- human clumps near the stairs. 'LuNaSa' got up and turned around to face the room, but their eyes got wide with fear as they met everyone's gaze.

"Um…er…well…" Sanji attempted to speak.

Nami was completely silent with horror.

"Um…hello everybody?" Luffy said in a quiet voice.

Ending Song: Beautiful Day _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_


	4. Episode 4

_I probably should have mentioned this in Episode 1, but the official pairing of SanjixMe won't appear until much much MUCH later in the series. So don't worry Mary Sue haters! I'm not going to hit you all with an instant couple. I will put in a few hints of true feelings and emotions throughout the series and in this series's one shots though. From this episode and onwards the story will have flashback and cutaway gags. If it takes place while they're in Japan, then they'll be truly talking in Japanese, keep that in mind. Think of Family Guy, it isn't my intention to rip them off by the way! Also, everyone is allowed to draw fan art and make fan videos about this story, but be sure to give me credit! On with episode 4!_

Opening Theme: Love and Joy _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_

Episode 4

"…What the fuck is going on here?" mom nearly screamed. "What the hell are they Caitlin?"

"Mom stop you're scaring them!" Caitlin tried to tell her mom. She looked at her friends; she could tell the poor things were terrified. She tried to speak but Luffy beat her to it.

"Jun…ko…chan…WE CAN'T DO THIS! GUYS LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Luffy screamed as they ran out the door. They were down the outside stone stairs when they realized-

"Wait, WE CAN'T GO OUTSIDE! THERE ARE EVEN MORE HUMANS OUT THERE!" Nami screamed.

"BACK IN JUNKO-CHAN'S ROOM, BACK IN JUNKO-CHAN'S ROOM!" Sanji screamed as they ran up the stairs. It was a funny sight to see. The three animations were practically trampling each other just to get up into Caitlin's room. When they finally got to the top of the stairs, they quickly ran into Caitlin's room and locked the door. Caitlin, with her family and Rachel in hot pursuit went up to the top of the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Guys please come out!" Caitlin tried to persuade.

"No, we're never coming out, ever again!" Luffy said childishly.

"I demand that you three come out!"

"And we demand that we stay in here!" Nami retorted back angrily.

"Guys this is my room! You three are going to have to come out sometime!"

"No we don't!" Sanji called out.

"Please…just tell them who you three are, where you came from, why you're here and ask if you could stay here."

"Caitlin M'Lis Augustine that is not your decision to make young lady!"

"They would pay for their own food nanny!"

"And rent too!"

"You don't need to pay rent Sanji! Right mom, nanny?"

"We'll get to that later." mom said quietly.

"…Okay we're coming out. We're sorry we were cowards…" Luffy said tensely.

Luffy slowly opened the door to face everyone. Images of the night they were molested and all the discrimination they faced because they were animations flashed through team LuNaSa's mind as they stepped out of the room. Luffy looked at his teammates' faces, at their expressions.

Nami looked like she did in the One Piece episode when her character's village was going to fight Arlong at 'Arlong Park'. Sanji looked like he was face to face with a tarantula and an army of insects, for Sanji, no matter how cool he could be outside of and acting for One Piece, had one thing in common with his character. They both had a crippling fear of bugs.

They looked into everyone's faces, fear filling their bodies. All three of them looked at Caitlin for help. She nodded her head and smiled with reassurance, Rachel did the same. A flame of courage enlightened in their bodies and looked back to Caitlin's family with an air of confidence.

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, or just Luffy. I'm team LuNaSa's leader. These are my friends, Nami and Sanji." he said pointing to them.

"Hi, I'm Nami, team LuNaSa's second member. Luffy's the leader of our group, but I'M the one who really holds this team together. It's nice to meet you!" Nami said with an air of optimism.

"Hello, I'm Sanji, team LuNaSa's third and final member. Please accept us into your home; we really do like Jun-Caitlin." Sanji said in a slightly indifferent yet begging voice.

"Hello, I'm Caitlin's mother."

"I'm her grandmother, and this young man right over here is Josh, my daughter's boyfriend. I assume you've also met Caitlin's friend Rachel?"

"Yes we have, we also like her. Can…we stay here?" Luffy asked nervously.

"…Let's talk more in my room downstairs…" nanny said. "…in private" she added looking at Caitlin and Rachel.

LuNaSa looked scared and turned to Caitlin and Rachel. They nodded in assurance and the three animations walked down with nervous acceptance after Caitlin's family. Caitlin and Rachel went into her room and sat down on her bed, much to Caitlin's displeasure. Caitlin liked her bed and everything in her room to be neat and spiffy all the time.

"Do you think they'll be okay Rachel? They're really shy around humans."

"They'll be fine. If they're as social around people as they are in One Piece. then it will probably go well."

A few minutes later, Luffy and Nami came into Caitlin's room, excited with good news to tell.

"You'll never guess what your family said Junko!" Nami said smiling.

"Go on guess!" Luffy encouraged.

Just then, Sanji burst in with heart eyes and an idiotic smile. "JUNKO-CHWAN! WE CAN STAY HERE WITH YOU!"

"DAMN IT SANJI, SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO GUESS!" Nami shouted pissed off.

"Yeah, you always do this Sanji!" Luffy said glaring. "For example..."

_Flashback Gag!_

_Luffy happy with good news said excitedly. "You guys will never believe what Usopp is going to do to Kaya!"_

_"Come on guess!" Nami encouraged._

_Just then, Sanji waltzed into the room and said casually, "He's going to propose!"_

_"DAMN IT SANJI!"_

_End of Flashback Gag!_

"And that other time..."

_Flashback Gag!_

_Luffy, again happy with good news told everyone, "Guess what Kaya said to Usopp's proposal!"_

_"Go on guess!"_ _Nami encouraged__,_ _again__._

_Sanji, again came in and said, "She said yes!"_

_"DAMN IT SANJI!"_

_End of Flashback Gag!_

"And the time after that time..."

_Flashback Gag!_

_Luffy__, yet again happy with good news said, "Guess what Usopp is doing right now!"_

_"Go on guess!" Nami, yet again encouraged._

_Sanji, yet again walked in and said "He's buying the tuxedo!"_

_"DAMN IT SANJI!"_

_End of Flashback Gag!_

"And then the time after that time after that time after that time..."

"LUFFY WE GET IT!"

_Commercial Break!_

Since team LuNaSa would be staying obviously_, _they decided to get comfortable and read their manga while Caitlin and Rachel decided to enjoy their weekend_._

"So what do you want to do, draw?"

"Naw, why don't we play this Vocaloid karaoke game?"

"But Rachel, WE can't speak Japanese!"

"No, but THEY can!" Rachel said pointing to Luffy, Nami and Sanji.

"You're right! Hey guys?"

"Yes Junko-chan?"

"Can you guys sing in Japanese?"

"Well...I wouldn't brag...but I suppose we can sing a little. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were wondering if you guys could try singing a Vocaloid karaoke song, if you don't mind?"

"We would be happy to! Right you guys?" he asked turning to Luffy and Nami.

"Sure I'm game, shishishi!"

"Why not?"

"Well what song do you guys want to sing?" Rachel asked.

"We'll sing 'Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru'. Can we make a few changes though?" Luffy asked.

"Be our guest!"

"Okay." It took some time, but when Luffy was done making the changes he wanted, he called everyone over to see.

"Looks good to me!" Nami approved.

"Yep!" Sanji nodded his head.

"Er...we don't know Japanese, what changed?" Caitlin asked confused.

"Well, he changed where it originally said 'Miku Miku', to 'LuNaSa'." Sanji explained.

"Oh, um...why did you do that Luffy?"

"It makes it more accurate. Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

Little did they know, while Nami was walking toward the front of the T.V., she accidentally stepped on a switch that turned on the satellite to the house. The satellite was designed to travel sounds all around the world! Now everyone will know about team 'LuNaSa'.

_Lyrics To 'LuNaSa ni Shite Ageru"!_

_Sanji: kagaku no genkai wo koete watashi wa kitan dayo_  
><em>Nami: negi wa tsuite nai kedo dekireba hoshii na<em>

_Luffy: anone , hayaku pasokon ni irete yo_  
><em>dooshita no ?<em>  
><em>pakkeeji (package) zutto mitsumeteru<em>  
><em>kimi no koto<em>

_All: LuNaSa ni shite ageru_  
><em>Nami: uta wa mada ne , ganbaru kara<em>  
><em>All: LuNaSa ni shite ageru<em>  
><em>Luffy: dakara chotto kakugo wo shitete yone<em>

_All: (shite ageru kara)_

_LuNaSa ni shite yan-yo_  
><em>Sanji: saigo made ne , ganbaru kara<em>  
><em>All: LuNaSa ni shite yan-yo<em>  
><em>Nami: dakara chotto yudan wo shite agete<em>

_All: LuNaSa ni shite ageru_  
><em>Luffy: sekaijuu no dare , dare yori<em>  
><em>All: LuNaSa ni shite ageru<em>  
><em>dakara motto watashi ni utawasete ne<em>

Caitlin and Rachel were applauding with tears in their eyes at that performance.

"That was the best thing I ever heard in my life you guys!" Rachel cheered.

"Yeah, I thought you guys said you're voices weren't that good?" Caitlin said laughing.

"Well we don't mean to brag..but we can sing pretty good." Nami said smiling.

"It was really hard pretending we couldn't sing in One Piece though..." Luffy trailed off.

Suddenly, everyone heard cheering outside. Caitlin went downstairs and opened the front door to see what it was with everyone following her. They were all surprised at what they saw. It was a crowd of Luffy, Nami and Sanji's fans. Caitlin and Rachel could see characters from Soul Eater, George Lopez, The Nanny, Full House, Everybody Hates Chris, Fanboy and Chum Chum and a few others, but LuNaSa could only see fear and paranoia and quickly went back inside the house.

Caitlin went in after them to calm them down.

"Guys it's okay, they mean no harm!"

"But why are they all here Junko-chan?"

"WHAT DO THEY WANT? WHAT DO THEY WANT?" Luffy said hyperventilating.

"WE WANT TO HEAR YOU GUYS SING!" The crowd cheered.

"They heard us sing, but how?" Nami wondered.

"We'll worry about that later, anyway...you guys should give what the fans want so that they can go away."

"...okay we'll go." said Luffy nervously.

The trio walked outside to face the fans. They were mostly humans, but they could see a few anime characters in the mix. They also saw...Zoro, Usopp and Robin. They were shocked, what were they doing here? They knew they had to focus on getting the crowd to leave, so they brought out their microphone headset and spoke to the crowd.

"So guys...the song we're going to sing is 'LuNaSa ni Shite Ageru'. It was originally 'Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru', but we changed the lyrics so they would fit better." Nami explained.

"So...you guys want us to sing?" Luffy shouted mock excitedly.

"YES!"

'YOU WANT US TO SING?" Sanji shouted wearing the mask of a toothy grin.

"YES!"

"ALRIGHT! NAMI, SANJI, LET'S GO!"

The three started out shaky and nervous, but when they looked at the crowd's screaming faces, the fear went away and they sang with much more confidence.

Caitlin and Rachel were smiling from afar. This could be a new start for team LuNaSa!

Ending Song: Beautiful Day _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the shows I mentioned!


	5. Episode 5

_I'm sorry that Episode 4 was so late. I was trying to enjoy my weekend and I had TONS of homework to do over the week. But I can make it up to you guys. Episode 5 is here and I'm starting on Episode 6. KIT, now on with Episode 5!_

Opening Theme: Love and Joy _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_

Episode 5

After all of their fans heard Luffy, Nami and Sanji sing 'LuNaSa ni Shite Ageru', their quiet private life was butchered. They got never ending fan mail and requests for autographs. There were orders for songs, and the house was constantly watched for any signs of them leaving the house.

It was freaking team 'LuNaSa' out.

"Sanji…guys…hello?" Caitlin called out. "Is anyone here?" Caitlin walked around her dark room looking for any trace of the three animations. She looked and saw Sanji taking a nap on her bed, much to her annoyance. She smirked and decided to touch his face, or even look at the right side of his face. As her hand went to his face, his hand grabbed her wrist tightly. His eyes opened and his expression took on a murderous one. He pinned her to the bed and only stopped when he realized who it was.

"Ah! Oh Junko-CHAN! You should never sneak up on a victim of stalking like that, you could get hurt! Now that young lady, is a safety tip. Now then, what can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to see if you guys were…hey wait where's Luffy and Nami?"

"They're hiding in the bathroom."

"Well why aren't you with them?"

"I was too tall to fit in there with them."

"You're too tall to fit on the BED!"

"I was also too tall to fit UNDER the bed."

"So…are you three ok?"

"…HELL NO! WE'RE TERRIFIED! WE CAN'T EVEN LEAVE THE HOUSE ANYMORE WITHOUT BEING SWARMED BY…BY…BY HUMANS! DEAR GOD I BET WE'RE JUST AS PATHETIC AS AN IDIOT WHEN HE TRIES TO READ!"

_Flashback Gag!_

"_Hey Chum Chum?"_

"_Yeah Fanboy?"_

"_What does this word say?"_

"_Curious."_

"_And this one?"_

"_George."_

"_And this one?"_

"_Went."_

"_And this one?"_

"_To."_

"_And this one?"_

"_Washington."_

"_Oh thanks. Say Chum Chum, did you know that Curious George went to Washington?"_

_End of Flashback Gag!_

"Don't worry Sanji, it will all work out. I'm sure that eventually you guys will get used to all the fans." There was suddenly a knock on Caitlin's door. Sanji quickly pretended to be asleep. Caitlin rolled her eyes at him and went to open the door. She was shocked to see that it was Zoro.

"Um…hello there. You must be Zoro, from One Piece?"

"Yeah can I see Sanji for a sec?"

"Sure. Um Sanji? Zoro is here to see you!"

Zoro walked over to the fake sleeping Sanji. Annoyed that he was faking he poked him with his finger.

"Oi…wake up you damn idiot, I know you're faking!"

Groaning, Sanji turned over to glare at his rival. "What do you want shitty moss head?"

"I have a message from someone named 'Fanboy'. He's wondering if you, Luffy and Nami could sing a song in English."

"ANOTHER SONG? LIKE WE DIDN'T ALREADY GET ENOUGH TROUBLE BY SINGING JUST ONE! NO WAY ARE WE SINGING ONE IN ENGLISH!"

"Oh come on you damn dartboard brow! Just satisfy their needs and wants and they'll leave you alone for a few days!"

"THAT'S WHAT WE THOUGHT BEFORE! NOW THE HOUSE IS SURROUNDED! JUST LOOK OUTSIDE!"

Zoro did just that. His eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw how many people where there. They were literately surrounding the entire house! Some where even trying to break in through the windows!

"Damn…the house is surrounded!"

"Hey Zoro, how did you even get in here? Also, are Usopp and Robin with you?" Caitlin asked.

"We came in before the crowd even came here. Usopp and Robin are trying to get Luffy and Nami out of the bathroom."

_Cutaway Gag!_

_Usopp and Robin are outside of the bathroom door which is locked. Nami and Luffy are inside refusing to let them in._

"_Come on we just want to talk Luffy!"_

"_Go away Usopp! Just please GO AWAY!"_

"_We urge you two to come out Nami! Please open the door!"_

"_NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE COMING OUT ROBIN! WHAT HAPPENS DOWN THE BLOCK STAYS DOWN THE BLOCK!"_

"_Um…forgive me, but what does that mean exactly?"_

"_Damn I don't know!"_

_End of Cutaway Gag!_

"Come on Sanji, this is good opportunity for you guys to have a new beginning. Face it; life screwed you guys over when Oda fired you all. Well this is your chance to screw it back over again! Rachel and I can make fanimes that you guys can star in, and you guys can sing songs that the people want to HEAR and songs you guys want to SING! So what do you guys say? Will you three do it?" Caitlin asked.

"Junko-chan…you really think we can do it? Rebuild our careers and more from the bottom?"

"Dummy…I don't think so, I KNOW so!"

"Junko-chan, thank you for helping us all this time and believing that we can have a new start here in America! We will do it!"

"Yeah, let's do it to it!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Sure, I'm all game for this!" Nami said smiling triumphantly.

"Where the hell did you two come from?" Zoro questioned.

Suddenly, Usopp and Robin came into the room, looking very disheveled and hazy and beat up.

"We finally got them out of the bathroom." Usopp said simply.

_Commercial Break!_

"So, what song should we sing?"

"Well we do know it has to be in English."

"Could we use your computer to look online for ideas Junko-chan?"

"Why not, just please...be gentle with her! Be gentle with Ida(Internet!), Cara(Computer!), and Mandy(Mouse!)!"

"...You treat your computer like we treat our manga books Junko!" Luffy said giving Caitlin a weirded out look as he walked to the computer.

_Flashback Gag!_

_"There we go! All clean, the One Piece manga books from volume 1 to volume 65 are clean!" Luffy said triumphantly_

_"Good job Luffy! Who knew that you could do something right? Especially on a plane, that leads to hell?" Nami said grinning_

_"If I may ask a question Nami-chan, why did you collect the manga books that have Post-Time Skip LuNaSa? Don't you three hate them?" Robin asked.  
><em>

_"Oh yes we do. But hey, we need to make sure they aren't butchering our past life!"_

_"I see...I see." Robin trailed off as she looked over all of the books. No sooner had she had done that she heard:_

_"STOP! YOUR EYES ARE SOILING THEIR MAJESTIC BEAUTY!" Nami screamed._

_A sweat drop formed on Robin's head as she said, "Sorry about that..."_

_End of Flashback Gag!_

"Well never mind...I'm going to get some chocolate milk. Be right back." Caitlin said dismissively.

When she got back with her favorite drink, she was pissed off to hear this exchange from her friends:

"I dare you to watch this video without laughing Sanji!"

"Well then I dare you to watch this video Lu!"

"I dare you both to watch this video!"

"THAT IS IT! OFF THE COMPUTER NOW!" Caitlin screamed as she hauled them of the computer. "Looks like it's up to ME to find a song for you guys!"

"Sorry..."

A few minutes later, Caitlin called the three animations over to her computer.

"How about this song you guys? These are the lyrics and this is what it sounds like."

After listening to the song, the three of them turned to Caitlin.

"I like it, let's sing it!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Junko-chwan is so clever!"

"Knew you would like it!"

The next day was here, and it was the day that team LuNaSa would be singing the song.

"Junko-chan, is it too late to mention that we have stage fright right now?"

"Don't worry! You guys will do great!"

"Okay if you're sure."

"Well it's time for you three to sing for the fans!"

All three of them screamed, "WHAT?"

"Um...Junko we just remembered, we have errands to run!" Luffy screamed as he and his friends were trying to run away.

"What errands do you three have to do in the house? Zoro, Usopp, Robin they're chickening out!"

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" they tried, but it was too late.

"They're chickening out?" Zoro questioned.

"Yup!"

"Junko-CHAN!"

"Alright, let's go you guys." he motioned to his team. ZoUsRo walked to LuNaSa, at first quietly. But then they grabbed their wrists and screamed:

"BE BRAVE!" and threw them out onto the patio outside.

After falling on their faces, they looked at the crowd of fans.

"Uh...hi?" Luffy spoke.

"HI!" the fans answered back.

"Well, we're here with a new song!" Nami said.

"SING!"

"ALRIGHT! NAMI, SANJI, LET'S GO!

_Lyrics to Waka Waka!_

_Nami: You're a good soldier_  
><em>Choosing your battles<em>  
><em>Pick yourself up<em>  
><em>And dust yourself off<em>  
><em>Get back in the saddle<em>

_Sanji: You're on the front line_  
><em>Everyone's watching<em>  
><em>You know it's serious<em>  
><em>We are getting closer<em>  
><em>This isn't over<em>

_Both: The pressure is on_  
><em>You feel it<em>  
><em>But you got it all<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>

_All: When you fall get up, oh oh_  
><em>If you fall get up, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Luffy: Cuz this is Africa<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Luffy: This time for Africa<em>

_Nami: Listen to your God_  
><em>This is our motto<em>  
><em>Your time to shine<em>  
><em>Don't wait in line<em>  
><em>Y vamos por todo<em>

_Sanji: People are raising_  
><em>Their expectations<em>  
><em>Go on and feed them<em>  
><em>This is your moment<em>  
><em>No hesitations<em>

_Both: Today's your day_  
><em>I feel it<em>  
><em>You paved the way<em>  
><em>Believe it<em>

_All: If you get down get up, oh oh_  
><em>When you get down get up, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Luffy: This time for Africa<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Luffy: This time for Africa<em>

_Random Fan that LuNaSa quickly throw off the stage: Awela Majoni Biggie Biggie Mama One A To Zet_  
><em>Athi sithi LaMajoni Biggie Biggie Mama From East To West<em>  
><em>Bathi . . . Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh<em>  
><em>Zonke zizwe mazi buye<em>  
><em>Cuz this is Africa<em>

_The Crowd : Tsamina mina, Anawa a a_  
><em>Tsamina mina<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, Anawa a a<em>

_All: Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina, eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka, eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Luffy: This time for Africa<em>

_All: Django eh eh_  
><em>Django eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>

_Django eh eh_  
><em>Django eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina zangalewa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>

_(2x) This time for Africa_

_(2x) We're all Africa_

As soon as they finished singing and dancing, the crowd cheered, and Luffy, Nami, and Sanji, happier than they have ever been since they came here to America, bowed and went back inside.

"May be wrong, but I think they like us!" Luffy said grinning.

"I was right." Caitlin said looking at ZoUsRo. "This is a new start for them!"

Ending Song: Beautiful Day _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_

Disclaimer! I don't own Waka Waka OR One Piece, OR the shows I mentioned in Episode 4 OR Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru!_  
><em>


	6. Episode 6

_...Words cannot describe how sorry I am. Whoever created school should be dug up, shot, and buried again. I'll try my hardest to be more productive in the future. My Spring Break starts this Friday and I've been writing character songs for this show, or story. Anyway, if a flashback or cutaway gag takes place in Japan or if something is spoken completely in Japanese, then the speaking text will be in Japanese characters. I'll add translations after the quote. If it's inaccurate, don't blame me. Blame Google Translate._ _Here is the longly awaited Episode 6!_

Opening Theme: Love and Joy _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_

Episode 6

"Hey Sanji, I just realized that I never asked you three how you came into existence."

"Oda drew our character designs, gave us our personalities, and we developed normally from that point forward." Sanji said, slightly confused as to why Caitlin would ask such a simply answered question.

"No, how did ANIMATIONS come into existence?"

"Oh, I see what you mean now. Well, have you learned about the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki during World War 2?"

"Yes we learned about that in History class at school."

"Those were atomic bombs. The chemicals from the bomb infected all of the drawing paper. Whenever an artist drew something on an infected paper, that drawing came to life. Eventually, the anime creators realized that an Animation could develop like a normal human; all the creator had to do was develop and drill its individual personality into the Animation's mind. You should have seen me when I was created by Oda before he could properly create my personality; I was practically a walking zombie."

_Flashback Gag!_

_Luffy was going to bed after a long day of training Sanji to be an actor for One Piece. So far, he can pose for manga sketches with assistance, but he can't do anything like making facial expressions or do normal body functions on his own._

_While walking to his bed, he noticed Sanji lying down on his own bed, trying to go to sleep, but he was having trouble closing his eyes._

"_ここでバディ行く! _(_Here you go buddy!)" Luffy said cheerfully as he closed his team member's eyes. "おやすみサンジ!(Good night Sanji!)"_

_Not being able to talk, Sanji only remained silent._

_End of Flashback Gag!_

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy asked walking into Caitlin's room.

"I'm telling Junko-chan how an Animation comes to life Luffy."

"Oh well then, Junko don't you want to know about an Animation's abilities?"

"Luffy, I was telling the damn story you bastard!"

"Um…what are an Animation's abilities Lu?"

"Well for one, we can't die of mortal causes that would kill a human. There are two ways we can die, being drenched in paint thinner, that's the painful way, and having our character sketches destroyed, that's the painless way."

"I can understand with the character sketches, if they're destroyed you guys won't exist. How does paint thinner kill you, is it like acid on a human?"

"Sure is. We're also extremely athletic, and while there a few exceptions, we are all made extremely perfect in our appearance."

"I know, I can tell. Well does your appearance ever change?"

"Not unless our character sketches are." Sanji said.

"Well thanks for the little History lesson."

"Hey, Junko?" Nami said as she walked into the room. "Your mom wants you to come with her to some community pool with her."

"Okay. Be right back!" Caitlin said as she walked out.

"So…what were you two talking about with her?"

"We told her basically all of the main points, rules and the history of an Animation." Luffy said casually.

"Yeah, now I know that we can trust her. She just learned that we're radioactive freaks and she's still acting pleasant."

"True Nami-san. It's also a good thing that she won't take us out in public!"

With Caitlin, Caitlin's mom had just told her daughter that since they were going to the community pool today, she should invite team LuNaSa. Caitlin tried to say they wouldn't want to because not only would they be around humans; they would be around half-naked humans. Her mom said it would be good for them to get out of the house and to at least ask them. As she walked to her room, she heard someone knock on the door.

She hesitantly walked over to see it was her annoying paperboy, Fanboy.

"Greetings my love!" he chirped happily.

Putting on a blunt, brave face she said, "Fanboy, thanks for the paper, but my answer to that date is still no."

"Hey come on, please?"

"Geez, I said no the first time, I said no the second time, and I said no the third time! What makes you think that I'll say yes the fourth time?"

"Hey for your information, I can be VERY persuasive! That's how I lured ancient sailors to their deaths with my siren song."

_Cutaway Gag!_

_Fanboy, while dressed in a mermaid's attire, was singing (very badly!), Ariel's vocalization theme from The Little Mermaid. For a while, nothing happened. Then finally, a ship crashed into the rock he was sitting on._

_End of Cutaway Gag!_

"You and I both know that you stole that from Family Guy!"

"Maybe, maybe not!"

"Anyway, I have to go, bye!" Caitlin said as she closed the door.

She ran up the stairs, worrying about how she was going to break the news to her friends.

_Commercial Break!_

As they were walking to the pool, Caitlin noticed that LuNaSa was sweating, really hard.

"Try to stay calm, it will be alright."

"But what if they touch us? What if they call us freaks? What if..." Nami started.

"Nami."

"Yeah Luffy?"

"We aren't going to get anywhere with 'what ifs'. We need to be strong. We can't give up!"

"Yosh, Luffy."

"Junko-chan...I think me and these two are going to find the locker rooms."

"Would you like me to come with you Sanji?"

"I think we want to do it by ourselves. See you, Junko!" Luffy shouted. As they walked to the locker rooms, they tried their hardest to ignore the stares (that were probably not even there). When they got to the desk, Sanji forced a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon mademoiselle! Can you direct us to the locker rooms?"

The woman stared at them strangely. It was because they were walking animations mind you. Not everyone knew of team LuNaSa yet. She half heartily told them they were to the left. LuNaSa walked into the rooms, but immediately after...

"AHHHHH!" they ran out looking scared and frantic.

"There are naked people in there!" Luffy screamed.

"It's a locker room boy!" the woman said impatiently.

"Well, they can at least wrap a towel around their waists and change in the stalls! **MODESTY**, IT WON'T KILL YOU! Luffy bellowed angrily.

Meanwhile, Caitlin was walking around the edge of the pool, wondering what to do. She thought about going for a swim, but decided that there were too many people in the pool. "_I wish I wasn't so autistic and shy_." she thought sadly. "_I wish I could be normal_."

"HEADS UP!"

Caitlin felt a ball hit her in the head. Getting pissed she turned and yelled "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sorry about that" said the young girl. "Black Star doesn't pay attention when he throws balls during volleyball!"

"Black Star? Wait a minute..." Caitlin took the time to look at the three, _Animations_. The girl had a flat chest, emerald green eyes, and sandy blond hair tied in twin pigtails, one of the boys was tan and muscular, had spiky blue hair, and a star tattoo on each shoulder, and the other boy was pale, had black hair with three white stripes on the left side, and had golden yellow eyes.

"You guys are Animations! You three are Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Death the Kid from Soul Eater aren't you?"

"That's right. Who're you?" Maka asked.

"I'm Caitlin Augustine. Er…the last three Animations I met had a team name. Do you guys have one?"

"Yeah, it's MaBlDe, **Ma**ka, **Bl**ack Star, and **De**ath the Kid."

Back with LuNaSa, they were walking, still avoiding everyone's gazes, and trying to find Caitlin. They failed to notice a giant rubber duck in their path, and they slipped and flew straight ahead, right at Danny Tanner, Joey Gladstone, and Jessie Katsopolis from Full House who were playing checkers!

As Danny moved his piece, he declared, "Ah, nothing like a nice, quiet game of checkers between three good friends, to make this day, the best day, ever!"

When Joey went to move his piece, LuNaSa crash landed on the table and smeared onto the floor, the three men were screaming all the while.

"Sorry!" the three Animations yelled as they got up and ran off.

"THEY'RE WHAT?" MaBlDe screamed.

"They're living with me. How did you three expect me to know that you guys are diehard fans?"

_Cutaway Gag!_

_"We love you, we love you, we love you, we love you!" MaBlDe chorused smiling as they petted their team LuNaSa plushies. Maka had Nami, Black Star had Luffy and Kid had Sanji. The three were surrounded by merchandise and of posters of LuNaSa and were sitting on red (Luffy), orange (Nami), and blue (Sanji) beanbag chairs._

_End of Cutaway Gag!_

Maka glared and said, "Be that as it may, we will not lose to you! We will win our Sempais (in Japan people call people they admire a whole lot Sempai.) over! For we love them, MORE THAN YOU EVER...!"

"Hey everyone, the pizza guy came! Who's hungry for pizza?"

"ALRIGHT PIZZA!" the three Animations screamed excited as they ran off.

"Glad that's over..." Caitlin muttered.

"SOMEONE HELP! TEAM LuNaSa IS TRYING TO HURT A YOUNG MAN!"

"WHAT?" Caitlin shouted running over to where everyone was. She saw Luffy, Nami and Sanji chasing a man with aluminum beach umbrellas with mad crazed looks in their eyes. The man quickly ran away to the locker rooms. Luffy and Sanji were about to go after him with Nami in pursuit. Caitlin was panicking on what to do when she noticed team ZoUsRo go after them and bravely grab the umbrellas from them. Caitlin wanted to shout not to, but saw then that LuNaSa was slowly calming down. Caitlin hesitantly walked over and said, "Are they okay?"

"Yes they'll be fine. They had a panic attack." Robin spoke.

"That man must have touched them. Right you guys?" Caitlin turned to Luffy. He nodded his head while breathing heavily, his and Nami and Sanji's eyes still big and wide. "Guys, I'm going to go ask my mom if we can go home now, okay?" Luffy again nodded his head. "Caitlin turned to Usopp and said, "Thanks a lot. I'm sorry, I should have been with them."

"Aw, it's okay don't worry about it. We aren't expecting you to do much, you're just a kid. Just be more careful in the future. You better go find you mom."

"Right, brb!" Caitlin said as she ran off. A few minutes later she appeared with her mom, got team LuNaSa, who had calmed completely down at this point, and got into the car, and drove home. After this, team MaBlDe finally came back after eating all of the pizza, and I MEAN all of it!

"Alright girl! We're all done eating! Now you're gonna…hey…where did you go?" Kid said confused.

"Caitlin? Sempai? Hello? Where are you?" Black Star said looking around.

"They must have left." said Maka dismissively.

"Hmph! She got lucky, this time!" Black Star grumbled.

Soul Eater Evans then walked up to them. "Hey guys, is there anymore pizza left?"

"Aw, it's the same old, same old Soul." Maka chirped cheerfully.

"YOU GUYS ATE ALL OF IT?" Soul screamed.

Ending Song: Beautiful Day _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_


	7. Episode 7

Opening Theme: Love and Joy _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_

Episode 7

"Just a calm day, a calm, peaceful day. I got my beauty routine finished early today, and unlike other days, time is going by slow."

_Flashback Gag!_

_One hour on the computer, and Caitlin didn't notice. Another hour on the computer, and Caitlin didn't notice. Finally she decided to look at the clock, knowing she had started to have fun on the computer at 9am. She was shocked when she saw it was now 8pm!_

_"God dammit! I still didn't get my homework done!" she fretted._

_"You also didn't do the dishes young lady!" her mom called._

_"Got it mom..."  
><em>

_End of Flashback Gag!_

"What to do on this boring day? I guess I should study for that Spanish test tomorrow." On that note, Caitlin went to get her book from the office downstairs. When she got back upstairs to her room, she noticed Luffy, sitting in her chair with his bare feet, on her desk, and Nami and Sanji, sitting on her bed, telling him not to do that.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING?" she yelped as she dragged the three of them on the floor. "YOU GUYS ARE RUINING THE ROOM! LUFFY, WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES, AND NAMI, SANJI, DIDN'T I TELL YOU THREE NOT TO SIT ON MY BED? WHY ARE YOU THREE...?"

"純子、黙って! _(JUNKO, SHUT UP!)_ Luffy yelled. Caitlin shut upped. "What's your deal anyway? Is something stressing you out again?"

"I sort of have to study for a Spanish test tomorrow."

"Why didn't you just say so? We won't bug you."

"Languages like Spanish, French, and Latin are so over rated. The best languages to learn and know are Japanese and English." Nami huffed.

"Did she just cross the 'racist bigot woman' line?"

"No, in order for her to do THAT she needs to call people 'Japs', or 'Oriental'."

"That's for YOUR technical race Luffy!"

"Well anyway, we'll let you get to studying Junko-chan!"

"Thanks, Sanji."

As Caitlin tried to study, LuNaSa was having a debate.

"I'm telling you, male Animations should not shave!"

"We can see you believe that Sanji"

"I can see you don't Luffy!"

"Usopp also doesn't believe it Sanji-kun."

"Neither does Zoro."

_Flashback Gag!_

_"If looks could kill you would be a doozy, you're a shotgun bang!" Zoro sang._

_"What's up with that thang? I wanna know, how does it hang?" Sanji joined in._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DARTBOARD BROW?"_

_"MARIMO! YOU SHAVE YOUR DAMN LEGS?"_

_"WHAT? NO...IT'S FOR WORK! GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY SHOWER!"_

_End of Flashback Gag!_

Luffy and Nami had sweat drops on their heads.

"Well, Franky believes in the rule. Various other characters from One Piece too." Nami said thoughtfully.

"That Animation who played 'Okama Sanji' also believed in that rule, and she wasn't even a man!"

"'OKAMA SANJI' WAS PLAYED BY A GIRL?" Nami and Luffy shouted.

"I can't concentrate guys!"

"Sorry..."

"Hey, do you think the way you work remotes here in America is different to how you work them in Japan?" Luffy asked.

"Probably not..." Nami and Sanji answered.

"I'm gonna try it!" With that, Luffy played around with Caitlin's TV remote. The last straw came when he turned up the volume to maximum levels.

"That's it!" Caitlin said as she forcibly pushed LuNaSa out of the room.

Sanji tried to open the door. When he saw that it wouldn't open, he called, "Junko-chan? You accidentally locked the door!"

"You three aren't coming back into this room until I finish studying!"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T KICK US OUT!" Nami screamed.

"Well I just did!"

"FINE! WE'LL LEAVE THEN! NAMI, SANJI, LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted as he and his team angrily marched out of the house.

"Finally, now I can study!"

"Hey...Caitlin, or Junko was it? Can we come in?" Usopp called from the other side of the door.

With a deep sigh, Caitlin went to open the door. "Is there something I can do for you three?" she asked as she saw his entire team with him.

"Yeah, we need to test some sound equipment, the rest of the items are up here. So if you don't mind..." Usopp trailed off as he went into Caitlin's closet to get the stash.

"Well can you three please try to be quiet? I need to study for a test."

"Sure sure. You won't even know we're here!" he said as team ZoUsRo walked down the stairs.

"Ah, sweet silence, now then..."

"OH! Sorry, but I forgot something! Keep on studying, keep on studying, keep on studying!" Usopp encouraged as he got the last item and went back downstairs.

"...NOW THEN! To finally start..."

"Caitlin! Some brats are here to see you!" Zoro called.

"HEY DON'T CALL US BRATS ASSHOLE!" Black Star shouted.

"Is her room up there?" Maka asked.

"Caitlin, we're coming to get you!" Kid called.

"...studying. FUCK!" Caitlin cursed.

_Commercial Break!_

"Meanie Caitlin, kicking us out of the house like that!"

"I bet she isn't even studying! She's probably on her computer!"

"For the record, she kicked us out of her room, we didn't need to leave the house."

"We might as well have Sanji! Well Luffy? Think of something for us to do!"

"Well, maybe we should find something to do around the city, like a club?"

"Perhaps we could find an anime comic con Nami-san."

"Think, think, think...huh?" Luffy said, startled as a flyer flew onto his face. He and his friends looked at the flyer. It was an advertisement for a club called 'Club Rainbow Shine', and it had the email address, the street address, info about the activities, which stated there were parties and karaoke, info about the food, which was to be told at the club, and it said that Animations are welcome and that there were anime and manga based activities.

"素晴らしい! _(Amazing!)_" Luffy exclaimed excited. "This could be an anime club!"

"It has a weird hippie name, but it's worth a try!" Nami said grinning.

"Guess we're going then?" Sanji asked.

"Yep! よし！行きましょう!_ (Alright! Let's go!)_" Luffy shouted as the walked to the street address. The three of them failed, however, to notice the warning on the flyer: "WARNING! THIS CLUB IS FOR THE HOMOSEXUALS AND LESBIANS ONLY! THIS CLUB IS NOT FOR THOSE WHO ARE STRAIGHT!"

Meanwhile with Caitlin...she still had yet to finish studying, but...

"What are you three doing?" she yelled to team MaBlDe.

"We're eating the 45 pizzas we ordered." Black Star said in a can-you-yell-at-me-when-I've-actually-done-something-wrong voice and while glaring.

"IN MY ROOM? ON THE FLOOR? WITH NO PLATES?"

"We're using the boxes!"

"Look out, it's Death the Kid's long lost asymmetrical sister!" Kid muttered while smirking to Maka who then giggled.

"Can you at least eat down stairs please?"

"WE'RE WORKING DOWNSTAIRS!" team ZoUsRo yelled.

"Why are you guys even here?"

"We have to make sure you're not doing dirty play to steal our Sempais away from us!" Maka exclaimed.

"THEY AREN'T EVEN HERE YOU CRAZY YANDERES!"

"...Get out of here!" the three of them said with amazed faces.

Caitlin slapped her forehead, very hard.

"Hey Caitlin?" Usopp walked in. "Were these important?" he asked, holding up a few broken wine drinking glasses.

Caitlin had completely lost it at this point.

"That does it! I want you all out of here!" she snapped harshly showing team ZoUsRo and the sound equipment to the door. Team MaBlDe stayed put and glared.

"Why don't you make us?" Black Star growled.

"GET...OUT!" Caitlin yelled throwing the pizza and pushing MaBlDe out.

"HEY OUR FOOD!" team MaBlDe bellowed angrily.

"Now you guys are going to...hey, why is the sky darker?" she asked, noticing the sky.

"We were in your house for five hours." Robin said simply.

Caitlin screamed bloody murder.

Back with team LuNaSa...they had finally arrived at the club address.

"This looks like the place." Luffy said glancing at the sign. When they walked in, they were greeted by a well dressed man wearing a purple scarf in place of a tie and a woman wearing a pair of beat up pants, shirt and tennis shoes.

"Hey there, are you three the so called 'team LuNaSa'?" asked the man.

"Yeah, we're here for a membership?" Luffy asked.

"Okay, well here are the papers." the woman said in a masculine voice.

After they signed the papers, the man and woman gave them what they said to be the uniforms for their genders and walked off. LuNaSa was surprised to see that Nami's outfit was the outfit of the woman's and Luffy and Sanji's outfits were the outfit of the man's. Shrugging, they went into their respective restrooms to change. When they came out, they decided to go to the cafeteria. When they got there, they were shocked to see there was a cafeteria for men and a cafeteria for women.

"Guess I'll see you guys later then."

"See you Nami." Luffy and Sanji then walked into the cafeteria and up to the lunch booth.

"Hey you got any food?" Luffy asked the well dressed purple scarf wearing lunch man.

"Of course! We have bananas and sausages!" the man exclaimed cheerfully, with all the other man cheering excitedly.

"That's it? Don't you guys have any sushi?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"What?"

"...Well never mind." Luffy said raising his eyebrow as the man placed a banana in front of him and a sausage in front of Sanji.

They both looked at each other and said, "Switch!" in unison. As they ate, the men all watched them eat with excitement in ecstasy. The two Animations paused to look to see if they wanted something, but the guys all just turned away giggling.

Nami wasn't having luck either. The conversation went the same exact way with all the similarly dressed women, the only difference was that instead of bananas and sausages, she was offered hard beef tacos and tortilla chips.

"The hell? Is this an anime club or a Mexican club? Ah well." As Nami ate the taco, she made a disgusted grimace at the taste. "Gross! Is that sour cream on it? I think I'll just have the chips." As she ate, the women were also watching her, they were moaning with pleasure. Nami just rolled her eyes, weirded out.

Later, LuNaSa was gathered at the dance floor. The whole club was having a party apparently. LuNaSa was currently looking for anime and manga activities. They were noticing a lot of men and woman, making out, with other people of their own gender. That's when they realized. The food, the clothes, the name of the club, the making out with the same gendered people...

"OH MY GOD! GUYS, THIS ISN'T AN ANIME CLUB!" Luffy screamed in horror. "THIS IS A LESBIAN AND HOMOSEXUAL CLUB!" The three Animations screeched.

"What the hell do we do?" Nami whispered frantically. "We have to get out of here!"

Sanji looked at the main entrance. "If we're real quiet, we can sneak out those doors!"

"Good idea! We have to be subtle, we cannot cause a scene!" Luffy reminded them. When they made the motion to calmly walk to the entrance, they sprinted urgently out the door screaming:

"AHH! AHH! AHH! AAHHHHHHHHHH!" They were out the door in five seconds. Then Luffy came back and grabbed some balloons on a chair screaming:

"AAHHHHHHH! I WANT THESE! AAHHHHHHH!"

When they got back to the house, they noticed Caitlin sleeping in her bed an team ZoUsRo sitting on the couch.

"Where were you three?" Zoro questioned

"No where. Just out of the house. Why are you three here?" Sanji answered.

"Oh just waiting for the idiots that were kicked out of their own home! At least Caitlin actually allowed us to leave on our own and we didn't need to be pushed out the door!" Zoro laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MOSS HEAD! SHE KICKED US OUT OF HER ROOM!"

"The key words are 'kicked' and 'out' Sanji!" teased Usopp, even Robin was chuckling.

LuNaSa was seething in rage, when they remembered what they were required to pick up at the club. Smirking evilly, they simply gave ZoUsRo the three cards.

"What are these?" Zoro asked.

"They're cards to a club we checked out today." explained Sanji cheerfully.

"Hmmm...'Club Rainbow Shine'? I've never heard of that club." Robin mused.

"Oh it's a new club. It just opened." said Nami smiling.

"Well, what does it do?" asked Usopp confused.

"Oh...it definitely expands your horizons!" said Luffy with Nami and Sanji nodding with agreement.

"Well...we'll just check this club out tomorrow. Thank you." Zoro said over his shoulder as he and his team left.

"Bye!" LuNaSa called as the door shut. As soon as they were sure that they were gone, the three laughed hysterically and loudly.

Ending Song: Beautiful Day _(same video as last episodes and start and stop at the same points I told you to.)_


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hello to all my fans,**

**I've decided to cancel this story. Now that I reread it, I realize that everything happens too fast and unrealistically and I've made myself out of character and a bit of a Mary Sue. So I've made this series into a comic that I'm going to post on deviantart. My deviantart username is Caitlin101010. I hope you can take the time to check it out.  
><strong>


End file.
